


The Champion’s Fox

by KittyGamer



Series: The Lost Beasts [7]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, LU Champions AU, Linked Universe AU, Lost Beasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyGamer/pseuds/KittyGamer
Summary: The mechanical fox tilted its head as if playing with him. Wild frowned, before nocking his arrow. The small bit of malice clinging to its chest was pulsing red. Wild knew he was going to free them.LU champion’s AUIs part of a series but can be read alone
Series: The Lost Beasts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708243
Kudos: 45





	The Champion’s Fox

**Author's Note:**

> It took a while but it’s finally here! Hope you enjoy!!!  
> ((Not edited))

The canyon was large and engulfing, traveling down for miles. At the bottom lays the forgotten temple. Wild had been once or twice. The walls lined with guardians discouraged travelers from going in. The statue in the back was the only reason Wild went sometimes. Sighed to himself he turned back to Rowan plain. In the distance, he could see the castle. He’d have to go there soon. 

A slight rustling of the leaves caught his attention. He turned to see a mechanical fox staring at him. Its tails slowly swayed side to side as it watched wild. Malice was square on its chest, though maybe that was considered the neck. Wild tried to move a bit closer, to get a better idea of its personality. The fox jumped back and playfully skipped a few feet away. It turned around and sat facing Wild. The mechanical fox tilted its head as if playing with him. It reminded him of another Beast that was playful. Wild frowned, before nocking his arrow. The small bit of malice clinging to his chest was pulsing red. Wild knew he was going to free them.

The malice faded away into black and red mist, the fox sitting tall. It knelt before him, pulsing blue.

“Are you prepared to free this Lost Beast and the Champion inside? Will you board Vah Eloz?”

The inside was much bigger than Wild first though, seeing as the Fox is the smallest beast he had encountered so far. He would wander through and solve puzzles that involved size. Sometimes he’d walk into a room and it’d be almost identical to the last, but a different size. Some puzzles seemed to need another hand but Wild managed to do it on his own. Otherwise, the inside was easy.

He made it to the main room seeing a malice cover boy. He was short and had a multi-colored shirt barely peeking out from under the malice. The creature pulse red 4 times before a bright light blinded Wild for a moment. When he reopened his eyes, four smaller versions of the Blight stood before him each with a slightly different appearance.  
The one with a red shirt had a short dagger and what seemed to be thining legs, Wild assumed to move faster.  
The blue shirt had a long sword and was a little stronger than the others.  
The violet shirt had what seemed to be malice ears on the top of his head and two swords in his hands.  
The green shirt had a normal sword and seemed to be the most normal, but the malice had taken over its whole face, leaving blue eyes staring at Wild.

UniorBlight. 

Blue was the most aggressive, swinging the long sword towards Wild every chance he got. Red was constantly moving, only going in after Blue managed to get a hit. Green was next to Blue, helping wear down Wild for the others to strike. violet seemed to plan ahead, watch the others and move in when it best fit.  
Wild did his best to keep up which each one, having his shield up and dodging while trying to wear down the immediate threat. He took out the Blue one first, a quiet cry before they fell to the ground. Red got more aggressive after the first one fell. Green fell next, followed by Red. Violet stood a few feet away before unleashing an inhuman scream. The other three who had been on the floor stood and the four recombined into one threat.

With one last scream, the creature ran for him with a singular sword in its hand. Wild quickly dealt with it the best he could, trying to ignore the cries of the champion underneath. UniorBlight stumbled back and the malice covered creature disappeared.

A hand placed itself on his lower arm, “Good job.” The campion was smaller than the others, his eyes multi-colored like his shirt. Blonde hair went down to his shoulders and a green headband wrapped around his head. He smiled at Wild.

“My name is Link, though you may know me better as the Hero and the Champion of Four.”

He spoke of a sword that split him into four, and the four personalities the resulted. He spoke about how he discovered himself and his shadows. He spoke of the minish and they’ll role in the world. He spoke of the journey he took alongside them and his good friend he traveled with.

“You’ve done really good, but I want to give you my power.” He held out a small orb, “Too many enemies can be overwhelming so you can have some backup.”

The hero smiled and gave Wild a pat on his arm. “You’re going to do great, trust your abilities. Also, I’m sorry.”

Wild opened his eyes and watched fox give a small nod before trotting away. Wild put a hand to his chest and could feel the power Four had given him. He felt something else, maybe hope? He felt as if he had a chance to do what all the heroes said he could do.

He glanced up to the sky, it was finally time.

**Author's Note:**

> ((Since this is not edited if you spot any mistakes please tell me so I can go fix them! Thank you!))  
> So I played a bit of minish cap and read the manga, but the manga just goes through the game rushed so I didn’t have much for the story. I also tried my best to capture the personalities that are show in the manga since that is what I remember most from the four swords manga. Thank you guys for waiting and I hope you guys are ready for the final main installment in this series!!


End file.
